


Third Most Valuable

by Fiercest



Series: A Dandy Married Life [2]
Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: Anniversary, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 01:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2529332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiercest/pseuds/Fiercest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's their 20th wedding anniversary and Mindy wants to get Danny something really special. So she enlists the help of the best distraction in her arsenal.</p><p>[Standalone companion piece to Take Me Out.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Third Most Valuable

**Author's Note:**

> It's not necessary to have read Take Me Out but this is written as a sequel so I'd recommend reading it first for the best payoff.

“Maaaaa,” the lilt of a faint Italian accent coming from the mouth of a caramel skinned seventeen-year-old girl is singular and excessively aggravating to her mother. “Let me sleep. Please. I beg. I plead. I will bake in exchange for it.”

 

Mindy almost dropped her ankles but thought better of it. She could get muffins from the cart down the street on the way. “Cleo I swear to god,” (“Which one? The elephant?” Cleo mimicked her father sarcastically from under the mountain of down.) “If you don’t help me like you promised then no more shoe-sharing. It’s Target and bargain bins for you from now one missy.”

 

The teenager seemed to contemplate this dire fate before kicking at her covers and sitting upright with a pitiful expression. “Ma, you can’t threaten me with the same thing every time you want me to do something.”

 

“I’ll stop when it stops working.”

 

“You’re being old.” She retorted, knowing the look of abject horror on her mother’s face was entirely genuine. “Can’t you just get Morgan to do it?”

 

For as long as Cleo could remember asking Morgan to do it could solve literally every problem. As she got older the downside became apparent, he had planned sermons of worship ready for her and her mother at any opportunity. So much so that even her mother’s consistent exuberance was outmatched.

 

“No. Morgan has a big mouth. I’ll tell you about it sometime when you’re older and I am in dire need of a punishment for your father.”

 

“I could have a big mouth too if it means going back to sleep.”

 

“If you did, then I would know about you sneaking in through the fire escape on Friday wouldn’t I? But I don’t.”

 

Name it and Mindy had imagined trying it. Whereas her daughter was living the cool-teen dream, Mindy had planned obsessively for it. There was no getting past the queen mischief-maker of the family.

 

“Here is my credit card. You know the pin; I’ve certified your thumbprint for the afternoon. All you have to do it take your dad to a nice lunch. You can do that right?”

“I think Dad will notice when I show up as his anniversary date instead of his wife. Although the waiters will totally think he’s a pimp or that he’s mega rich if he’s with a super hot younger woman. Could be a great gift.”

 

Mindy’s eyes beaded with proud tears, “Your self-esteem is my crowning achievement as a parent.” She pulled her precious daughter into her arms and kissed her head. Cleo preened.

 

* * *

 

Later, Cleo arrived at the practice at noon on the dot, looking every bit the perfect pretty Mindy 2.0. Morgan fussed over her. Linny, the junior partner who’d babysat her when she was an intern hugged her hello. Beverly, eternally grouchy and a hundred years old gave her the side eye. Just a normal average day at _Reed, Castellano, Lahiri, Prentice & Associates_.

 

“Hey Princess, what are you doing here?” Danny exited his office and his grumpy countenance immediately slipped from his face and was replaced with a loving smile. He hugged her tightly and kissed her forehead.

 

“I’m here to take you to lunch Pops.”

 

His face dropped with genuine regret. “I’m sorry Cleo, your mom and I are doing something. Not that you aren’t welcome to come,” he smirked, “but it’s gonna be lots of gross public displays of old people affection.”

 

“Actually dad, mom mentioned you were free today.”

 

Danny leaned sideways to look over his daughter’s shoulders at his wife who just appeared from her office. She beamed and waved. “Did she?” His brow furrowed in confusion.

 

“Yeah, I took the afternoon off work, but if you don’t want to…” And that she had so few days off from her summer job… went unspoken.

 

Mindy could not have looked more proud if she’d tried and she was actually trying to mask it. But despite that, paternal guilt gnawed at his gut. “Nah, I’m free. Let’s go Kid.”

 

Danny could feel the ensuing migraine taking up residence between his temples.

 

Following her father to the elevator, Cleo threw her mother a covert thumbs up, which she returned enthusiastically.

 

* * *

 

She met him online. It wasn’t spontaneous. She’d been looking.

 

There were a few emails and pictures exchanged before Mindy was willing to meet him in person. It was a quick get-together, very quick. They had decided to meet at a local coffee shop that Danny hated and so would never see them.

 

When the discussion was over they left together.

 

The man opened the back of his truck and gestured with sarcastic grandeur. Mindy examined her order and smiled hugely. “This is perfect. Thank you so much!” She almost jumped for joy. She handed him the money and started to tug. And tug.

 

 _SoxSux24_ sighed theatrically and helped her unload the parcel and put it in her car.

 

* * *

 

In 2026 Yankee Stadium had undergone a reno on the off season and held an auction for all the merchandise that would have to be torn out.

 

Danny had missed this auction for Mindy related reasons that she still felt quite sheepish about.

 

She set up the pair of seats in the den, up against the wall and next to the couch. (She had done this with the help of their newest intern. A hot 19-year-old who Danny detested because he made eyes at Cleo once, although Mindy thought that just indicated good taste.)

 

Next she set the coffee table with the good plates, silverware and napkins. Plus candlesticks for that sexy romantic glow. When she was done she put her hands on her hips and surveyed her scene. Perfect.

  

She kneeled next to the chairs and carved some vintage curse words into the pristine chairs.

 

As soon as she was finished using a good steak knife to write ‘ _douchebag’_ on an arm the front door opened and closed with a familiar _squeak_ and _bang_.

 

“Min? Why is it dark in here?”

 

She quickly threw something over the chairs and skipped into the foyer.

 

“Wow,” he murmured when he saw her. She wore a bright blue silky robe and a teddy of the same quality underneath with certain areas blocked off by translucent white lace. Danny had yet to look at her face; something to b celebrated indeed.

 

She danced up to him and threw her arms around his neck, pressing her breasts up against his chest. Slowly she unbuttoned the two top buttons and slipped a hand inside to play with the curly thicket of black and white hairs. He groaned and leaned down for the beginnings of a passionate kiss, but she pulled away at the border between sweet and sexy to gently nudge him into the living room.

 

His eyes were drawn to the candles and the meal assembled below their stems. “You made this?” he asked tentatively.

 

“No, don’t worry it’s takeout.”

 

“From the good place?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“And Cleo?”

 

“An excellent distraction who is now staying over at a friend’s.”

 

“You sly dog,” Danny leaned in and nipped at the shell of her ear. His tongue poked out and traced down to just below her earlobe then down further to the jut of her collarbone.

 

“Wait!” she exclaimed before she could get carried away. “Do you want your gift?

 

“Heck yeah I do,” he replied pulling her back in for a breathtaking kiss. He dipped her back, with an arm about her shoulders to support her and with a wandering hand stroked along the edges of the not-so-concealing white lace.

 

“No Danny, your gift is not me,” Mindy grunted in frustration. “Although, you’re welcome. Happy birthday, Christmas and Lent come early every day for you.”

 

“Lent is not what you seem to think it is.”

 

“Doesn’t matter. I got you something truly awesome this year.” And with a grand gesture she yanked away the afghan that she’d hastily thrown across the seats.

 

“Wow,” he said with almost the same amount of breathiness he’d showed when he’d seen her. Which would bother her if it wasn’t a testament to her truly legendary gift-giving skills. He kneeled beside them and examined them back to front. “This is incredible, how did you-?”

 

“I have connections. I also know how to use the Internet.”

 

“Wow,” he murmured again with reverence, running a hand along the backs of the seats.

 

“I know you were sad to give away your old one and it really was such a nice gesture,” Mindy bit her lip to keep from rambling. “Notice anything else about them?”

 

“Yeah, you carved swear words into these ones too. Aw honey.”

 

“No!” she burst, “The seat numbers?”

 

She chose to forgive his blank stare in the interest of the greatest 20th anniversary dinner any couple anywhere had ever had. “These are the seats where I told you I was pregnant with Cleo.”

 

In a second he’d flown to her, framing her face between his fingers and kissing her with ferocious vigor. His heart beat wildly out of his chest and against hers. Every single one for this woman and everything she’d given him, for the amazing things they’d done together, for the beautiful daughter they’d made.

 

He was so full, so blessed.

 

When he pulled away with a _pop_ she whispered while smiling sweetly up at him. “I’m glad I could get you your most valuable possession back.”

 

“Third.” He corrected, “Third most valuable. And it’s not even a close call.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading! As always you can find me/request stuff from me on tumblr @ fiercy.tumblr.com


End file.
